vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bai Xiaochun (Heavenspan Realm)
|-|Teen= |-|Adult= Summary Born into a mortal family, and losing his parents to illness, Bai vowed to himself to become undying and eternal. Using the incense stick given to his family by an immortal (a human who cultivates heaven and Earth's power) after his parents helped him while wounded. He is thus allowed into the sect and starts learning the ways of cultivation. But the world of cultivators is a deadly one, so Bai will need to use all his wits, willpower (and 6 layers of armor, 10 machetes wielded at once, weaponized zoophilia inducing drugs, and 1000 protective talismans at the slightest hint of danger) to keep his poor little life. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, 7-C with Throat Crushing Grasp. Up to 7-A environmental destruction through concocting disasters | At least Low 7-B, up to 7-A environmental destruction through concocting disasters | At least High 6-C, Low 6-B with undying techniques and blood ancestor | At least 6-A, High 6-A with Emperor's Fist. Likely High 4-C with 21 colored flame | High 4-C | At least High 4-C Name: Bai Xiaochun, Nightcrypt the plaguedevil (Blood Stream Sect alias), Devil Bai (Wildlanders' nickname of him), Bai Hao (Wildlands' alias) Origin: A Will Eternal Gender: Male Age: Early teens to late forties. Classification: Cultivator |-|Qi Condensation= Powers and Abilities: Qi Condensation Cultivation (Grants him Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense other's Qi, life energy and murderous auras. Can sense the aura of death in places where people recently died, or from the dead/undead themselves), Self-Sustenance (type 1, 2 and 3), Qi Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (with Qi), Flight, Sound Manipulation (His shouts can shake someone so violently that they are reduced to red mush that the wind alone can blow away, and cause even those not much weaker than him to vomit blood, or ooze it from their eyes and ears), Poison Manipulation and Animal Manipulation (via Alchemy), Heat Manipulation (His breath could light incense and snow evaporated before it could touch his body), Divine Sense (Grants Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Information Analysis and Telepathy), Adaptation (His body adapts to drugs and poisons, building up resistance to them. It applies even if beneficial ones, making regular use of healing or physical enhancing pills impossible), Undying Skin (Grants Regeneration Low-Mid over time, healed from being stabbed through, but it took several months), Immortality (Type 3 via Undying Codex), Gravity Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (with Throat Crushing Grasp), Dragon Mammoth Sea-Forming Scripture (Grants Accelerated Development and the makes it easier to make contact with the shackles of mortality, as well as Summoning of a Mammoth and an Azure Dragon), Waterswamp Kingdom (Grants the ability to make everything in a 300 meter area a foggy swamp, with the bottom of the swamp being a portal to Bai's spirit animal. The beast is too big to fit through the portal, but it's aura alone can make people spontaneously explode, have internal bleeding and have their powers sealed), Paper Talismans (Creates a Forcefield, and can be overlapped), Violet Qi Cauldron Art (Grants Telekinesis, Condensates Qi around/in objects and moves then from afar and the ability to create a floating violet cauldron to attack with), Bag of Hoarding, Summoning (with Golden Crow Sword), Resistance To poisons and toxins (The stronger a cultivator, the more resistant they are to poisons, to the point that a non-spiritual poison is practically useless against any worthwhile cultivator. Bai himself is especially resistant, being unaffected by most of his own poisons), Mind Manipulation and Information Analysis (via Divine Sense), Death Manipulation (Resisted an energy specifically made to extinguish all life it comes in contact with), Electricity Manipulation (His skin is not conductive), Soul Destruction (A soul is as strong as the cultivator, making it more difficult to destroy the stronger they get), Absorption (Could resist his soul, mind, life energy and his powers from being absorbed, albeit barely), Preparation (Can make pills with several effects, as well as create several disasters through creating said pills, including: Accelerated Development, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Acid Rain, thousands of lightning bolts and Explosion Manipulation) |-|Foundation Establishment= Powers and Abilities: All previous, Foundation Establishment Cultivation (Power Nullification of all those below Heavenly Foundation Establishment, Longevity, Healing and Soul Manipulation (Can destroy someone in body and soul with his hits via Divine Sense), Necromancy (Can refine corpses into, and increase the efficiency of undead), Undying Heavenly King (Increased Superhuman Physical Characteristics. Creates a Heavenly King avatar behind Bai that attacks in tandem with him. Grants resistance to all but the hottest of flames, to the point that lava that is dangerous even to 6-B nascent soul cultivators felt nice and warm to him), Heavenspan Dhrama Eye (Better Extrasensory Perception (Can see more colors, invisible beings, multiple types of invisible energies, and even souls while in bodies or sealed in objects), Telekinesis, Body Control), Blood Annihilation World (Blood Manipulation, Weapon Creation make an armor, a cape and a sword out of blood and blood Qi), Magic Plant Arsenal (Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (via Divine Sense he can control people, disperse their consciousness, make them kill themselves, destroy their minds, etc), Fusionism and Weapon Creation (with/over plants), Invulnerability (through Golden Core Formation, by the law of the heavens, no one can interfere with Bai while he is trying to form a core. While it is normally dangerous even with preparation, he can forcefully start it at any time, and was able to succeed even while half dead), Shapeshifting/Stealth Mastery (with his mask, cannot be detected even with soulsearching, and completely fakes or hides anything that could give him away) |-|Core Foundation= Powers and Abilities: All previous, Core Foundation Cultivation (Air Manipulation, Sealing (Can seal an area down, making it impossible to escape. Can seal flames to stop them from burning. Can seal souls into objects. Can apply seals to people through skin contact with several effects including power Power Nullification and Explosion Manipulation), Teleportation (Can "step through air" to practically teleport. It technically doesn't count as teleportation, so it cannot be nullified by anti-teleportation powers either), Sealing/Absorption (Can brand objects to his soul and brake such bonds), Frigid School Will-Evolving Incantation (Provides Ice Manipulation, Teleportation, Duplication and resistance to high/low temperatures). Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry and likely Law Manipulation/Conceptual Manipulation (His willpower allows him to resist Ghostmother's own Will manipulation, a fundamental thing that everything and everyone has, allowing Ghostmother to manipulate others and even reality "on a fundamental level". She was also capable of manipulating every being in the Immortal realms, a realm thousands of times larger than the Heavenspan realm), Undying Tendons (Gives access to Sealing and Teleportation), several new poisons (mostly hallucinogens) that bypass resistances and forcefields), Life/Absorption (with Eternal Parasol), Living Mountain Incantation (Transformation into a giant about 300 meters tall), Waterswamp Kingdom (Now has a range of 30000 meters, is capable of summoning spikes and bends space and time to make the place affected be in "ancient times"), Soul Searching (Is a form of Mind Manipulation/Soul Destruction and provides resistance to Soul Manipulation) |-|Nascent Soul= Powers and Abilities: All previous, Nascent Soul Cultivation (Resistance to the five elements Fire, Wood, Iron, Water and Earth and Absorption), Astral Projection of his nascent soul, Immortality (Types 2 and 3 via Nascent Soul and Undying Codex), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Forcefield Creation (can create them around himself, others or even locations), Soul Manipulation (the pressure of his cultivation base knocks souls out with ease),Energy Manipulation (With a wave of his hand, he can isolate, seal and control destructive power. Such as the energy released by his explosions and redirect them at enemies), Undying Bones (Enhanced durability and strength), Undying Emperor's Fist absorbs all the energy inside of him, around him, all the colors in the area, and creates a vortex that breaks apart even deva level spell formations, then unleashing a fist strike with twice as much power as Bai has in his whole body at once) |-|Deva= Powers and Abilities: All previous, Deva Cultivation (Fusionism of his will with heaven and earth granting Energy Absorption from environment. Can defuse others from, and make them unable to absorb energy from heaven and earth), Undying Blood (Regeneration Low-High; Can regenerate from a single drop of blood, Low-Godly via Nascent Souls. Can regenerate from fully running out of energy in minutes, also provides Speed Amplification and Life/Absorption that bypasses resistances), Cloud Lightning Forefather (Transforms into a giant form of the forefather, the father of all beings. Each transformation adds 3 times the power Han had in hi base), superior Resistance to Absorption (As the strongest deva, he should be able to resist "Gongsun Wan'er's absorption, which drained tens of thousands of their life energy, soul, mind and powers) |-|Demigod= Powers and Abilities: Early-Demigod cultivation (His aura can make the soul and mind of every person in a gigantic city become completely blank, making them unaware of the passage of time or anything that happens to them. All living beings also feel the need to bow or kowtow to him on sight when he isn't holding back), Live Forever Lamp (Transmutation, Danmaku, Homing Attack, Gravity Manipulation, Sealing, Existence Erasure physical, spiritual and mental, Void Manipulation and Resistance Negation) Attack Potency: At least''' Small Town level''' (Easily reduced a tenth level qi foundation establishment cultivator to mist with a shout, when his violet cauldron shook the earth so hard that it created fissures in the earth even when he was seventh level qi foundation, which should at least be magnitude 6), Town level with Throat Crushing Grasp (Doubles his power). Up to Mountain level Environmental Destruction with concocting disasters (Created several disasters through concoctions, including a storm that created 10000 lightningbolts, each strong enough to overpower most Foundation Establishment cultivators higher than he himself is, that would have destroyed five mountains) | At least''' City level''' (Far more than 4000 times stronger than what he previously was. Comparable to people that create violent storms. Could "rock" mountains, and "smashed a gigantic hole into a mountain"), up to Mountain level Environmental Destruction with concocting disasters | At least Large Island level+ (Can freeze everything in a 30000 meter area, including seas), Small Country level with Undying Techniques (Each multiples his power several times over) and the Blood Ancestor (Far superior to even his seconds key) | At least Continent level (Comparable to an attack capable of creating a crater with three thousand kilometers of diameter, and turning anything within a five thousand kilometer radius into ash), Large Continent level with Emperor's Fist (Combines all of his power, and amplifies it by five). Large Star level with 21 colored flame (Would have been able to destroy the heavenspan world, within which 25000 kilometers is a small stretch of land, were it not for the world seals suppressing it) | Large Star level (Comparable to demigods, who hold enough power to destroy the heavenspan realm) | At least Large Star level (He is a demigod, and can one-shot demigods), higher with Undying Live Forever techniques (Each amplifies his power several times over) and the Greatsword of the North (Destroyed the heavenspan realm as easily as fire that engulfs paper) Speed: Supersonic (Broke the sound barrier when threatened to be raped by a phoenix), higher through statistic amplification (burning his fat increased his speed by 2) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Described as faster than lightning, and reacted to it on several occasions) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Meng Hao), Sub-Relativistic with Blood Ancestor | Likely Sub-Relativistic (Moves so fast that time literally slows down from his perspective. Immensely faster than he was before even with his previous speed amplifications, and has gone through two powerups that are described as doubling his speed each) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Can cross 5000 kilometers in a split second) Immeasurable with Godkiller (Can "move through time", and is faster than any form of teleportation) | At least Sub-Relativistic+ (Immensely faster than previously to an incomparable degree), Immeasurable with Godkiller Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Could lift several elephant sized chickens with a wave of his hand. Can lift a tens of thousands kilo cauldron) | At least Class 25 | Class K (Can lift a 300 meter cauldron) | At least Class K | At least Class G (Can lift a mountain) | Class P (Can lift hundreds of tens of kilometers large mountains) Striking Strength: Small Town Class | At least City level | Small Country Class | At least Continent Class, Large Star Class with bones (They are indestructible even to his latter keys) | Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class Durability: ' Town level' (A stonewall that can easily take his own hits) | At least City level | Small Country level | At least Continent level, Large Star level with bones (They are indestructible even to his latter keys) | Large Star level | At least Large Star level (Can withstand a 22 colored flame) Stamina: High (Continuously pushed himself to his max speed for days and still managed to fight of several enemies stronger than himself. Could telekinetically control a boulder for over six hours) | High (Can fight for days) | High | High | Limitless (Can regenerate stamina faster than he uses it) | Limitless Range: Tens of meters with most attacks, hundreds of meters with Violet Cauldron, Several kilometers with concocting disasters | Hundreds of meters, several kilometers with concocting disasters, over 30000 meters with Waterswamp Kingdom | Several tens of kilometers | Several tens of kilometers | Several tens of kilometers, 500 kilometers with Waterswamp Kingdom | At least planetary (can destroy the heavenspan realm, where 20000 kilometers are a small strech of land) | At least planetary Standard Equipment: Turtle Wok (A Wok that performs spirit enchantments equal to the color of the flames used to do them), Bag of Hoarding (A bag with a pocket dimension within it used to store items. While it supposedly has a weight limit, it could hold dozens of elephant sized chickens), Golden Crow Sword (A sword that summons a giant golden crow when qi is channeled into it, allowing the user to fly on top of it), Divine Crane Shield (Can block any attack below Foundation Establishment), Paper Talismans (Creates barriers around the user to protect them. Bai has over 600 of them on him) | All previous, Poison Balls (Balls with several effects created for war, they can induce hallucinations or Diarreah, even if the target doesn't eat, contain acid or lightning) | All previous, poison balls are far stronger. | All previous, millions of souls and several colored flames | All previous, more souls | All previous, less souls | Barely any souls left, Sword of the North (See Notable Attacks/Techniques) Intelligence: High, is a genius that could memorize 10000 plants to the point that he remembered every spore on them and an equal amount of animals to the same level of precision.. Completely mastered the dao of medicine to the point of reaching enlightenment. Weaknesses: Throat Crushing Grasp cannot hit non-corporeals. Extremely afraid of death, and he either is reluctant to fight and opting to use talismans to block attacks, or goes berserker and goes for an "all or nothing" tactic. Easily gets obsessed with a project, losing his sense of time. Has a bad habit of causing disasters wherever he goes. | His disasters increase in intensity. | His disasters further increased in intensity, but he learned to actually weaponize them, lessening the weakness. | All previous | Cannot store or keep a 21 colored flame for more than a few seconds in the heavenspan realm. Became more courageous (which he views as his greatest stupidity and weakness) | Lacks the souls to create multicolored flames. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Undying Codex: *'Undying Skin:' Tempers the skin of the user, making them incredibly durable and difficult to kill. It is divided into four levels: Iron, Bronze, Silver, Gold. Each increases power explosively, to the point of that he can move faster than he could see previously, speed doubling, and allowing him to keep up with several people superior to his Qi condensation level. The forte of the skin is however the durability, which let him feel as if attacks from normal great tenth circle qi condensation cultivators were mosquito bites. **'Throat Crushing Grasp:' Through a grasping motion, Bai releases a power several times what he could normally. Releases a gravitational energy that makes it impossible to avoid it. *'Undying Heavenly King:' Strengthens the flesh of the user, making it a total of 100000 times stronger. It has five levels, with each five representing a creature of mighty power, and each level has 10 sub-levels that represents the number of animals. The levels are Ancient Mammoths, Berserk Ghosts, Heavenly Demons, Asuras and the Heavenly King. He can also summon an avatar of varying sizes of the animal he has mastered, with a corresponding number of avatars to the sub-level reached. **'Mountain Shacking Bash:' Amplifies the speed and strength of a person while they perform a bodyslam into the enemy. *'Undying Tendons:' Increases speed, and gives a decade of lifetime per tendon. **'Undying Hex:' Seals things that come in contact body, including physically sealing objects, sealing the targets supernatural powers, sealing his own soul and mind to not be affected by their manipulations. Can seal himself fully, and unseal somewhere else, effectively teleporting while bypassing teleportation nullification and forcefields made against them. *'Undying Bones:' Tempers the bones in five different levels. The first increases durability, the second increases strength **'Undying Emperor's Fist:' Undying Emperor's Fist absorbs all the energy inside of him by creating a black hole like vortex that absorbs even the very colors from the area, and the sheer pressure from it can warp attacks aimed at Bai out of existence. The unleashed power is all of Bai's power put into one blow, and then amplified by two. *'Undying Blood:' Transforms all of his blood to be eternal, giving immense restorative properties. **'Godkiller:' Accelerates to the point that Bai becomes "faster than teleportation", and creates a red haze around him that absorbs life energy of everything hit by it. Live Forever Codex: The magical and spiritual equivalent of the Undying codex, it increases the user's magical skills, as well as allowing Bai to break the 5 gates of eternity. It gives 5 skills based on the users Dao: *'Live Forever Lamp:' Creates a lamp around the target, using their very existence as a candle. Even if one broke the lamp, once the burning starts, billions of smaller lamps that stretch across the world are created, and of those were destroyed the world itself will become a gigantic lamp, and as long as any of them are intact, the target's life, soul and powers will keep getting burned. If the target had previously control over, or was fused with the world, the world will start rejecting him and his control. **'One Glance Abyss Crystallization:' Crystallizes liquids with a glance and uses them to create trillions of homing blades. Once the blades hit, they form a lampstand below the target, and release a gravitational force that even Bai finds frightening despite his lifting strength. **'Heavenly Canopy Lampshade:' Unravels the sky itself into layers, and uses them to create a lampshade around the target, immobilizing them and sealing them. **'Boundless Longevity, Endless Life:' Creates a literally innumerable amount of Longevity characters (寿) that are infused with the lampshade made from the sky, strengthening it. **'Thou Art The Candle:' Covers the target with immensely tough wax, making their entirety the candle, including their mind, soul, body, powers and their very existence. **'Live Forever Lamp, Integrate:' Bai's gaze becomes the spark that sets the candle ablaze, burning the target. **'Extinguish the Lamp, Extinguish the Person:' Extinguishes the world lamp, leaving behind only a void. Said void will do anything in it's power to extinguish the former candle, bypassing all defenses. It works as a combination of death manipulation (As the very life of the target is extinguished) and erasure (their body, soul and mind will completely cease to exist) at once. Dragon Mammoth Sea-Forming Scripture: A scripture containing two images that stimulate those who observe them, with one being mammoth and the other being a dragon. It makes it easier to make contact with the shackles of mortality, and makes it easier to learn about any divine ability when mastered. When mastered, a mammoth and a dragon can be summoned to fight for the user. Violet Qi Cauldron Control Art: *'Heaviness in Lightness:' "It is like how a flat leaf could be used to pull a small branch up into the air, but a rolled up leaf can hoist up a small rock. Likewise, if you cut a leaf into strips and then braid it into a rope, it would be able to lift even heavier objects." A skill specifically created to lift/levitate light objects and concentrate a large amount of force (through Qi) into them, allowing Bai to make a leaf strike with as much force as a 100 kilo boulder would. Mostly used together with Lightness in Heaviness to control multiple swords to fight. *'Lightness in Heaviness:' "Lightness-in-Heaviness is about more than the words ‘light’ and ‘heavy’. It’s not just being able to control heavy objects as if they didn’t weigh a lot. That’s just the surface meaning. The true, deeper meaning has to do, not with physical objects, but rather, with the way you manipulate spiritual energy." A skill specifically created to lift heavy objects with minimal effort and precision, allowing Bai to levitate a 600 kilo boulder above his head for 6 hours without much effort, to the point that he could even meditate and study while doing so. Mostly used together with Heaviness in Lightness to control multiple swords to fight. *'Violet Qi Cauldron:' Summons a cauldron made out of Qi to attack with tremendous power. It had enough power to create 300 meter fissures and shake mountains even in it's weaker stage. Concocting: Bai can combine herbs to create incense and pills with several effects. *'Aphrodisiac Pill' *'Break-up Pill:' Makes those affected want to break up with those they have close ties with. Counters the effects of the aphrodisiac pills. *'Fantasy Pill:' Causes those that ingest it to go literally insane with lust for days, attempting to have sex with anything in sight, regardless of gender, race or other factors. *'Body-Purifying Filth-Expelling Pills:' Forces diarrhea regardless of the target not eating. *'Shut Your Trap Pill:' Made when forced into a mountain full of snakes far stronger than him, only protected by a forcefield that made him unable to move around more than a few meters. It has several phases and effects: It first causes all snakes it affects to grow sticky substance in their mouths, making them unable to open it. Almost right after that, they temporarily become docile, and release pink has that causes snakes nearby to suffer the pills effects too. Then, the snakes will grow in power and size, and become red in color, and in a few hours at most, they will start to trash around ripping themselves apart, and constantly healing any damage done.Then, they will grow a horn, and then will attempt to move about and attack any living being they stumble upon. *'Mystery Pills:' Miscellaneous pills made accidentally, their effects can are completely random. From making chicken the size of an elephant, to making a long dead cultivator's soul be reborn in a monkey, to making fish grow human legs, to making a tiger grow seven heads, the effects vary to the extreme. Waterswamp Kingdom: After observing and memorizing hundreds of animals, and even observing a being from outside of reality through temporary enlightenment, Bai formed a spirit animal, creating something from nothing. The waterswamp kingdom creates a swamp of varying width depending the strength of the user, creating a portal to let the spirit animal through, tough Bai cannot make a portal big enough for the beast, only letting it's upper maw or maws through. Regardless, the mere aura of the beast that appears can make nearly anyone below his level cough up blood at best, to plain explode at worst. All-Creation Plants and Vegetation Legacy: Fuses and combines plants to get plants with specifically wanted effects, allowing Bai to make theoretically any pill with them with the right materials. Flame Conjuration: A skill of incredible importance withing the wildlands, those skilled enough in it are often revered as gods by many. The conjuration process fuses/ignites vengeful souls to create multiple colored flames, which can be use to create a literal rain of fire, roaring tempests of fire kilometers wide, or to spirit enchant an object by an equivalent amount of colors in the flame. *'Spirit Enchantment:' Necromancers can use multi-colored flames as fuel to enhance an item, increasing their effectiveness explosively. **1-10 Fold: Such spirit enchantments increase the power of the object several times each, and mutate the materials to an extent as well. A simple wood sword becomes stronger than any metal, and easier to use and conduct energy through. **11: Eleven fold spirit enchantment transforms the item on a fundamental level, while breaking all bonds and seals previously placed on it. A withered up flame becomes a tree, a concealment mask becomes an illusion pearl, and other such transformations. **12-14: The equivalent of one digit flame enchantments on top of the 11th enchantment. **15: The equivalent of a deva in might, an item enhanced to this point will be as powerful as a deva itself. Such items allow Nascent Soul cultivators to gain enlightenment in reaching the Deva level. **16-20: The equivalent of one digit flame enchantments on top of the 15th enchantment. **21: A flame so powerful that the world itself cannot contain it's power, and will do everything to suppress it, least it be destroyed. An item enchanted by this flame will become a spirit with power equivalent to a demigod. **21-30: The spirit will keep evolving, and life will start multiplying in it, until at thirty fold enchantment it becomes a world of it's own. 22 colored flames to on would need a special soul to work. Divine Sense: A basic Immortal skill used to sense things going on from afar, attack through aura, telepathy and long range communication, crush minds and souls, and many other activities (though most of the abilities need core or higher cultivation base to use). It can allow someone to feel things as if they were personally at the point where the divine sense is directed at. How precise, and how far it can be used, differs depending the strength of the user, but even in Qi Condensation it can be used across entire mountains. Soul Searching: A technique used to look through the memories of others. If overcharged, or forced despite resistance from the target, it can damage and even destroy the soul of the target, also destroying their body and mind by extension. *'Sun-Moon Vast-Sky Incantation:' **'Fallen Moon:' a moon appears in the sky, melting away any attacks, and the enemy touched by the moonlight will have a moon appear on their body. Upon Bai saying fallen moon, the moon image on the body will push inside the body, crushing both the flesh and the soul. Cloud Lightning Forefather: Transforms into the forefather, giving explosive power. It has eleven transformations. Each transformation increases the power of the use. Each transformation also increases Bai's size by 30 meters each. Thanks to it's compatibility with Sun-Moon Vast-Sky, Bai get's power equivalent to an extra three transformations when the skill is used. Blood Ancestor: A giant from the windlands that ended up by the heavenspan river, it's corpse was used as a base and a training material by the bloodstream sect. The giant cultivated the undying codex, allowing it's body to retain much power after it's death. *'Blood Ancestor Legacy:' Bai Xiaochun, as an undying codex cultivator, became it's legacy, allowing him to control it's body, albeit only a small amount of it's power. Greatsword of the North: A sword created by fusing the Frigidsect matriarch with all of the north, it became a greatsword with a pocket-dimension within it that only Bai can use. It has power close to a true celestial. Keys: Qi Condensation | Foundation Establishment | Core Foundation | Nascent Soul | Deva | Demigod Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Heat Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Longevity Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Necromancers Category:Blood Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Air Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Ice Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Negation Users Category:A Will Eternal Category:Characters